


Shooting Star

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Apologies, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Enemies, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela tries to apologize.  Bonnie doesn't want to hear it. </p><p>Spoilers through 2x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> Because "how the hell would THAT work?" pairings are apparently my thing.

“Hey.” Michaela edged into the office where Bonnie stood at her bookshelves, empty glass in hand. 

"What."

"I wanted to apologize. “

"Whatever. You got overwhelmed and freaked out. Classic shooting star."

“Oh, screw you.” 

"I came from nothing, too. Fought for every opportunity, learned which forks to use at fancy dinners so I could pass. But it comes out, doesn't it, Michaela? You get stressed and you're that thing you wanted to leave behind." Bonnie stared, cold and calm, into Michaela’s eyes like she could see the sad bayou girl underneath the aggressively perfect shell. 

"We're nothing alike."

"Not now. But I used to try too hard. Crave approval from authority figures."

"Used to?" 

Bonnie laughed. “I've known Annalise for a decade. She’s a psychological terrorist. You’re just a little girl throwing a tantrum. You can’t rattle me.“

The blonde’s smirk enraged Michaela, who decided she would prove her wrong, no matter what it took. 

What it took was two short steps, her hands in Bonnie's hair and her tongue in her mouth. 

Michaela wasn't into women. Not as a habit. She didn’t even *like* this particular woman, Annalise’s brow-beaten lady-in-waiting, but kissing her was the only way to win. A tactic. Until it wasn’t anymore. 

“Clever.” Bonnie’s hand darted under the hem of her skirt. “But I’m better at this than you are.” 

Another kiss, passionate and vicious, and they both knew Michaela liked it. 

“Underestimate me again and I won’t go so easy on you. Now get out.”


End file.
